


Tricking the Innocent

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Zevran was bored at the moment and he wanted some 'excitement' for the evening.





	Tricking the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to use archive warnings because it's all about perception for some people.   
> I had written this as a gift fic in a secret santa contest on another site a few years ago. :)

Zevran was bored at the moment and he wanted some 'excitement' for the evening.  The Grey Warden who went by the name of Alisana was busy speaking with another member of the team. Morrigan was a bit too much for an easy night of fun and honestly he didn't think she'd be that interesting regardless of how she looked.  That left Leliana, who seemed to be working on something, and Alistair.  While Alistair didn't seem like it would be that easy, the other was extremely naive and Zevran highly doubted that was just an act.   
  
He surveyed Alistair for a moment taking in the tall, muscular physique with the short, dirty blonde hair and that goatee. He could deal with it for the night as he went over to the Templar.  Alistair was currently bending over to get something he had packed away.   
  
"Well, well, already bent over for me." Zevran said teasingly though he wasn't sure of the chances of the other actually getting what he was saying were slim to none.   
  
"What, exactly, does me bending over to get something have to do with you?" Alistair said straightening up.  He didn't much like the assassin, but as the other was working with them now he could tolerate it.   
  
Zevran debated smacking the other, but that wouldn't go well for his plans tonight and so he just smiled. "It is getting a bit late. I thought maybe you would join me for a drink at the Gnawed Noble Tavern in town."  
  
The Templar frowned momentarily. "I must decline. I do not drink." he said to the other. "I am sure someone else would be willing to go with you."  
  
"I never said you had to drink. I just wanted you to join me. Surely, you could go and just have a glass of water without breaking your code? I never knew a Templar to hate water." Zevran said to him.   
  
Alistair blinked. "I... I must have misunderstood your request.  Alisana said she would like to stay in this area for a couple of days, but I don't see anything wrong with going to sit and watch you have a drink or two while I have some water.  We shouldn't be away from camp too long then." he said agreeing to the request.  What harm could it do?  
  
Zevran smiled all the while thinking 'Perfect' as he looked at the other. "Come then. We should get going now in order to make it before it gets too late." he said to him and began walking.  
  
Alistair nodded. "That is true. I would like to get some sleep tonight before we do anything tomorrow." he said and followed Zevran to the tavern.   
  
-  
  
Upon arrival to the tavern, there was an animated conversation going at one of the tables and a few other patrons in the tavern who were just relaxing and enjoying a drink it seemed.   
  
Zevran walked over to the bartender and ordered himself a drink while ordering Alistair a glass of water paying 40 silver for both. He sat down motioning the Templar to the do the same as he looked at him.  Now that he got Alistair to the bar, the second part of his agenda was to trick the other into drinking so he, Zevran, could enjoy his night a little more.    
  
Alistair had no idea of the other's intentions, but he also had no idea of what they could talk about.  He looked out over the patrons of the bar as he tried to think of something they may have had in common.  Deep in thought, he hadn't noticed that he grabbed Zevran's glass until the taste of the ale entered his mouth. It would be undignified to spit it out and so he swallowed the bitter tasting liquid. He had to admit to himself that it wasn't too bad after it went down and left a different taste in his mouth.   
  
"I apologize as I seem to have grabbed your drink by the taste." he said to the elf. He partially wanted to taste more of the liquid, but as it were he had already told him that he didn't drink.   
  
Zevran surveyed him a moment. "You know, you've already had one taste of the ale. You might as well drink more. I won't let you get too drunk as I have no intent on carrying you back to camp. You can ask for forgiveness or something later, I am sure.  I shall even buy your first drink."  
  
Alistair frowned slightly. "I guess one drink couldn't hurt..." he spoke cautiously.  
  
"Wonderful." he said and bought Alistair a glass of ale.   
  
The Templar took the glass cautiously and began to drink it.  
  
-  
  
Who knows how many hours it had been but Zevran was amused by how much of a lightweight Alistair was. He had asked many embarrassing questions and had gotten answers to each and every one of them enjoying the cute little blush on the other's face that arose from both the ale and the questions themselves.  He had gotten the other quite a few drinks even though he hadn't even finished his initial one.   
  
Alistair was uncomfortable with the questions and yet he answered every single one.  Of course his inhibitions began to disappear with each and every second and so it was probably just that he thought everything was different than it was.    
  
Zevran decided he could ask the other a few more question. "Well what else could I ask? Have you ever _painted_ a woman's walls before?" he asked.  
  
"I have helped a few women paint their houses." he answered with a bit of a slur to his voice.  
  
"Oh? Are you sure you didn't leave one with a bun or two in the oven then?" Zevran asked him drinking a bit more of his drink as he looked at Alistair closely.  
  
Alistair blinked as even drunk he wasn't too sure of what the other was talking about. "I've never done any baking when I helped them out."  
  
"Have you ever done any baking?" Zevran asked him placing his drink next to him.  He might get to have the other’s innocence on top of everything.  He had debated within himself whether or not he could do it, but apparently he could.   
  
The Templar looked confused.  “I’ve helped cooking when we were at camp so that everyone could eat but I don’t think I’ve done any baking. Most of the time we just buy bread with our supplies.”  Alistair continued to drink a bit more of the ale until his current glass was finished.   
  
Zevran nodded a slow smirk spreading on his lips. “You should lay down a moment before we head back to the others.  As I said, I don’t want to carry you back.” he said and then helped Alistair up taking him to one of the many rooms in the tavern.  
  
-  
  
Alistair wasn’t even sure where it started but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the amount of alcohol he consumed, the question of baking, and perhaps him not truly knowing himself.  What his drunken mind did realize was that somehow he was on a bed and he was being kissed.  He pushed Zevran off of him looking at the other with a drunken wide eyed blush.  
  
“What… What are you doing?” he questioned the other and sitting up quickly which caused his head to spin.   
  
Zevran looked at him. “I was merely helping to move the alcohol through your system. Didn’t you know the best way to do that is through intercourse with someone of the same sex?”  
  
Alistair tried to think if he had ever heard something like that before. “Are you sure about this?” he asked the other male trying to size him up but he was seeing double a bit.   
  
“Of course I am. Do you really want to go back to camp like this?” he asked him.  “For the women, to see you in such a state would surely invite a lot of problems and make them lose trust in you.”  
  
Alistair shook his head and came to the quick realization that it was a bad idea. “I… well no. You seem to be better versed in the manners of how not to feel so drunk anymore and so I shall trust you to show me.”  
  
Zevran moved to level his face with the others.  “Then you have to just let me do this, no questions asked. Do you understand?” he asked.   
  
“I understand.”  
  
- _  
  
_Zevran kissed Alistair again this time coaching with only his mouth to get the other to kiss back.  He liked the hesitance and wondered how long it had been since he had taken a virgin for the night.  He began to remove the clothing on the other male letting it fall to the floor until Alistair was completely naked beneath him.  
  
Alistair’s head was spinning, but not due to the alcohol this time. He could feel Zevran’s hot lips on his body and the warmth from the other male.  It felt… dare he say… good?  He would have never in his life agreed to something like this and he was sure he liked women.  Zevran would be the exception to that rule as he felt his body heating up as he looked at the other who looked blurry. Blond hair descend and he felt this amazing vacuuming and yet moist feeling on his manhood not even knowing when the elf managed to get between his legs.    
  
Zevran was enjoying this and thankfully had a small pouch containing oil for what had to come next. He dipped his fingers into it before slowly pushing one inside of the other.  His mouth continued to work wonders he doubted Alistair had ever dreamed of as he prepared the templar for what was coming next.  His mouth moved and in a fluid motion he was undressed and positioning himself at what he was sure was a virgin entrance.   
  
Alistair cried out at the feeling as it had been discomforting and painful.  His body felt like it was being jostled around as he felt the other move within him.  Would this really help to get rid of his drunken state faster or was he being tricked? His eyes flew open as he cried out wondering what that near euphoric feeling was.    
  
“It would seem I hit that special spot that made you see the stars in the sky.” Zevran said sensually into the other’s ear.  
  
It wouldn’t take much longer for them to reach their highest peak and they both came with a loud cry that blended into a kiss.  
  
-  
  
The next morning Zevran told Alistair the truth and Alistair couldn’t bring himself to mind. They got dressed as quickly as they could and returned back to camp prepared to apologize for not returning last night.   
  
When they went back to camp, Morrigan teased Alistair about being out so late figuring the templar most likely got drunk and fell on his face.  
  
Alistair looked at her.  “I expect insults from a woman who probably hasn’t gotten any in years.”  
  
The look on Morrigan’s face was priceless as she turned and walked away mumbling something about Alistair going to very unpleasant places.   The rest of the group seemed uninterested with a few congratulations being thrown at them.   
  
Alistair hadn’t minded the attention, but he realized it could be a one-time thing with them.  He had gone in search of the assassin a bit worried when he did not see him.  Questions popped into his mind such as if he had been used or if the other was hooking up with someone else.   
  
“You worry too much. I plan on painting your walls for a very long time.” Zevran said with a sexy smirk as he appeared behind Alistair in new clothing than that from last night.   
  
Alistair blushed and kissed the other innocently on the cheek.  He would work on being more open as it were later. “You can’t paint my walls if I am painting yours.” he said with a bit of humor to his voice.   
  
Zevran laughed. Yes… This was going to be a fun little journey.   
__  



End file.
